The struggle of love
by Banana Lovers
Summary: "Jangan panggil aku Sakura kalau aku tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah stoicmu itu Uchiha"/ apa yang akan di lakukan Sakura? RnR please...


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, MAYBE TYPO.**

**Dont Like, Dont Read**

Pagi itu suasana Konoha High School, sekolah terbaik di Konoha, terasa sangat tenang. Seperti biasa, sebelum kelas dimulai, para siswa mempunyai kegiatan sendiri-sendiri. Murid-murid perempuan sibuk merangkai bunga. Ada juga yang tengah berlatih biola, membuat kue, dan lain sebagainya. Murid laki-laki lebih tertarik dengan olahraga. Tetapi tidak sedikit pula yang meluangkan waktunya di ruang seni. Segalanya terasa tentram dan damai. Sampai ketika,

"SAKURA HARUNOOO!"

Teriakan membahana yang menyelimuti seisi sekolah itu telah membawa kita pada pemandangan baru. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan wajah yang lumayan seram, basah kuyup. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Wajahnya memerah, campuran marah dan malu. Tepat di atasnya, lantai dua, seorang gadis berambut merah muda kuncir kuda tengah memegang ember hitam yang kosong melompong. Posisinya seperti habis membuang air dari ember tersebut. Dengan anggunnya, ia meletakkan ember itu ke bawah dan menggaruk kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal. Dan dengan wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat, gadis itu mengangkat jari tengah serta telunjuknya, membentuk tanda peace.

"Hehe, maaf Orochimaru-sensei, saya tidak sengaja." Oh yeah, senyuman licik itu.

THE STRUGGLE OF LOVE

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru dari Oto," dengan suara yang tegas orang ini telah membuat seisi kelas XA terdiam, Kakashi Hatake. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut raven, mata onyx yang tajam, dan raut wajah yang dingin sedang berdiri di depan kelas. "Wah, ganteng banget!" komentar beberapa siswi di kelas itu. Tapi tidak dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah mengunyah permen karet di sudut kelas. Urutan paling belakang, Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang -entah bagaimana caranya- baru saja lolos dari amukan salah satu guru di Konoha High School. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," pinta Kakashi pada si murid baru.

Lima detik... sepuluh detik... dua puluh detik.

Oke, setengah menit. Selama setengah menit murid baru itu tidak juga membuka mulutnya. Membuat seisi kelas terbengong-bengong. Beberapa murid lelaki bahkan terdengar berbisik-bisik, seolah mencela si murid tampan. Tak mau mengacaukan suasana, Kakashi cepat-cepat mengendalikan keadaan. "Ehm, perhatian semuanya, namanya Sasuke Uchiha," ujarnya terburu-buru. "Ia berasal dari Oto High School," tambahnya.

"Waah, Oto High School? Itu kan sekolah yang terkenal!" Rock Lee, murid yang dikenal paling bersemangat dan memiliki nilai tertinggi di bidang olahraga berseru kagum. "Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang sekolah itu..." celetuk Kiba Inuzuka, salah satu murid pembuat onar di kelas.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Empat bulan lalu seorang murid dari sekolah itu berhasil mengalahkanku dalam kejuaraan karate. Dia... dia..." nada bicara Lee mendadak turun dan ia tampak ragu-ragu. Ia melirik si murid baru dan seketika terlihat panik. "K-kau! Kau kan yang waktu itu!" Lee berseru kaget. Sasuke Uchiha, hanya menatap Lee sekilas dan kemudian kembali mengamati sudut-sudut kelas. "Apa sih?" Kiba tampak kebingungan. "Dia... dia yang mengalahkanku," jawab Lee sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Benar sekali Lee." Sahut Kakashi sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja, teman baru kita ini punya beberapa kelebihan," tambahnya. "Tapi kalian bisa tanyakan sendiri pada Sasuke nanti."

Kakashi melanjutkan, "Jadi sekarang, Sasuke, kamu duduk di..." kata-katanya terputus sambil melihat-lihat beberapa tempat. "Kamu duduk di samping Sakura," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Sakura yang tengah menopang dagu. Semua murid tampak tercengang. Dengan pandangan horor, seorang gadis bercepol berkata, "Gak salah tuh?"

"Kenapa dia gak duduk di sebelahku aja?" sungut seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Ino Yamanaka. "Trus aku mau dikemanakan?" balas teman sebangku si pirang, seorang laki-laki berambut nanas, Shikamaru Nara. Tanpa bersuara, Ino menunjuk lantai dengan cuek. "Cih, mendokusei."

"Aduh, kasihan banget, dia duduk di samping Sakura si ratu jahil," bisik salah seorang siswa di kelas itu. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Sakura menempelkan permen karet dari mulutnya ke tempat duduk Sasuke. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum khasnya, dan segera memasang wajah polos ketika Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, aku Sakura. Selamat datang di Konoha High School," sapa Sakura dengan senyum termanisnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. 'Dan selamat datang di mimpi burukmu,' tambahnya dalam hati.

Di luar dugaan Sakura, murid baru itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan –atau bahkan tidak mendengarkan— perkataan Sakura. Ia malah sibuk memperhatikan Kakashi yang sedang mengajar. Dengan wajah kecut, Sakura menarik kembali tangannya yang terlanjur terulur. 'Cih, apa-apaan orang ini?' batinnya. 'Tapi sebentar lagi pertunjukan menarik akan dimulai, hehe. Aku akan membalasmu dengan itu!' Sakura melirik Sasuke yang tengah berpikir.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Membuat Sakura memandang curiga.

"Ya, Uchiha?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kamar kecil," jawab Sasuke. Singkat, jelas, dan hemat. "Oh, tentu. Silakan." kata Kakashi. Sepertinya ada yang sedang tersenyum sekarang.

Setelah itu, Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. 'YES!' inner Sakura berteriak kegirangan. Ketika Sasuke berjalan ke depan, semua murid laki-laki tampak riuh bersorak. Neji Hyuuga dan Shino Aburame adalah pengecualian.

"Hei murid baru! Kalau selesai makan permen karet, ampasnya jangan dibuang di celana dong! Hahaha," seru Kiba sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Iya tuh, mungkin dia mau membantu tukang sampah supaya tidak kerepotan," celetuk murid laki-laki lainnya.

Murid-murid perempuan sebaliknya. Mereka tampak kasihan pada Sasuke dan menatap marah ke arah Sakura. Sementara yang ditatap malah membuang muka.

"Ini pasti ulah si pinky itu," komentar Karin, salah satu fans baru Sasuke. Ino, rival yang merangkap sahabat Sakura ini memilih tutup mulut. Kakashi pun segera menenangkan murid-muridnya.

Dan lagi-lagi, di luar dugaan. Sasuke hanya menatap sekilas ke arah para penyoraknya, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dengan santai keluar kelas. Tidak ada raut malu, apalagi marah. Tanpa ekspresi. Sakura terbelalak tak percaya. Ia sampai tak sadar saat Kiba mengacungkan jempol padanya. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, Karin juga mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah gadis itu. Sakura menggebuk meja dengan gusar. Pelan saja, karena kalau keras pasti sakit.

"Jadi Sakura, kurasa kau tahu siapa penyebab semua ini," kata Kakashi sambil memandang Sakura yang masih terlihat kesal. Sebagai wali kelas, Kakashi sudah pasti hapal dengan kelakuan anak didiknya.

"Apa? Bisa sensei ulangi?" tanya Sakura yang memang tidak mendengarkan.

"Kerjakan latihan di buku ini. Halaman 9, nomor satu sampai seratus." Kata Kakashi sambil meletakkan sebuah buku tebal di atas meja Sakura. Bank soal. Sadis.

"Se-semua juga dapat kan, sensei?" tanya Sakura gugup. Ia benci matematika.

"Tidak, ini khusus untuk muridku yang istimewa, kumpulkan besok. Kalau tidak, akan kutambah seratus soal lagi," jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ya, ia sangat benci. Terutama kalau harus mengerjakan sendirian.

"Sakura, lain kali jangan ulangi lagi..." kata Kakashi sayup-sayup.

Dengan ini dapat dipastikan, Sakura tidak akan tidur malam ini.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali. Ekspresinya masih sama seperti sebelum keluar tadi. Sakura sempat heran juga. Barusan celana Sasuke terkena permen karet, tapi setelah ke toilet sebentar nodanya langsung hilang tak berbekas. Dengan sengaja Sakura mendengus kesal, tetapi malah diabaikan.

"Oke, kita lihat saja, sampai kapan kamu bisa bertahan dengan wajah stoicmu itu, Uchiha."

Teeet teeet teeet, bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, siswa pun berhamburan keluar.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, kantin selalu penuh saat istirahat. Sakura yang membawa jus stroberi melihat Sasuke sedang makan sendirian. Meskipun ada beberapa siswi yang sibuk memandangi murid baru itu dari kejauhan. Bahkan ada yang memotretnya diam-diam. Sebuah ide jahil pun muncul di kepala Sakura. Dia pun menuju meja Sasuke, dengan sengaja ia menumpahkan jus miliknya ke seragam Sasuke.

"Ups, maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Sakura dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Hn," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, dan dia melanjutkan makannya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Menyadari reaksi Sasuke yang tidak peduli, Sakura meremas gelas jusnya hingga nyaris retak. Kesal.

"Cih! Tetap saja wajahnya datar! Tapi jangan panggil aku Sakura jika aku tidak bisa membuat ekspresi di wajahnya," gumam Sakura sambil berjalan menjauhi meja Sasuke.

Tidak berapa lama setelah bel istirahat berakhir, Anko Mitarashi, guru biologi memasuki kelas XA.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, materi kita kali ini adalah Virus," katanya. Setelah 30 menit Anko memberikan penjelasan, ia pun memberikan tugas.

"Anak-anak, tolong kerjakan latihan paket 2 halaman 42, jangan ribut, ibu mau keluar sebentar."

Setelah Anko pergi, Sakura melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Kiba sambil menyeringai yang disambut dengan anggukan licik. Mereka berdiri bersamaan dan menuju meja guru. Dengan gesit Sakura mengeluarkan dua botol kecil berisi bubuk putih dan menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Kiba. Mereka pun menaburkan isi botol tersebut ke atas kursi Anko. Setelah selesai, mereka tertawa cekikikan dan cepat-cepat kembali ke kursi masing-masing. Murid-murid yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala karena hal semacam ini sudah biasa terjadi di kelas.

Neji selaku ketua kelas malah diam saja sambil tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya malah sedikit memerah saat Sakura menatap ke arahnya sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, kode agar si ketua kelas tutup mulut, dan Neji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Di saat seperti itu, Sakura sempat-sempatnya mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengerjakan tugas Anko. 'Tuh kan, bajunya bersih lagi. Dia pasti langsung beli seragam di koperasi. Duitnya banyak juga.' Batin Sakura jengkel.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Anko kembali ke kelas dan duduk di kursinya. Setelah beberapa saat, Anko tampak menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya, melihat itu Sakura dan Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HARUNO! INUZUKA! Kalian ikut sensei ke ruang BP!" Teriak Anko, Sakura dan Kiba hanya mengangguk santai.

"Sebelum itu, Neji Hyuuga bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tambah Anko. Neji beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai mendekati Anko.

"Sebagai ketua kelas, kenapa kau tidak mencegah atau memberitahukan hal ini padaku? Apa kau takut pada mereka?" Tanya Anko.

"Selama ini saya tidak pernah setuju menjadi ketua kelas, lagipula yang mereka lakukan itu menarik." Jawab Neji santai. Mendengar itu, Anko terperangah dan memasang raut wajah serius.

"Jabatanmu terancam dilepas, aku akan melaporkanmu pada Kakashi!" Tambah Anko berang.

"Silahkan saja, justru itu lebih baik." Jawab Neji cuek.

"Kau! Kau juga ikut aku ke ruang BP." Kata Anko sambil memberikan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Neji hanya mengangguk tanpa berkomentar.

Dalam perjalanan ke ruang BP, Kiba yang berada di samping Sakura berbisik, "Kenapa sih dia ngebelain kita segitunya?".

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Siapa? Neji?"

"Iya, siapa lagi."

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu," jawab Sakura asal.

"Enak saja! Justru aku yang ingin bilang kalau dia mungkin menyukaimu Saku!" Bantah Kiba.

"Itu tidak mungkin Kiba." Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak mungkin bagaimana? Kau kan cantik, hanya kelakuanmu yang menjadi nilai minusmu."

"Terserah kau saja," kata Sakura sembari mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Kiba begitu saja.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Jangan marah dong, aku kan hanya bercanda." Teriak Kiba sambil mengejar Sakura.

_**Di ruang BP**_

"Selamat siang Anko, ada masalah apa?" Tanya Iruka.

Anko menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, sedikit mendramatisir tentunya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memutar bola mata bosan sambil sesekali memainkan kuku jari tangannya.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan itu?" Iruka menatap Kiba dan Sakura.

"Saya hanya berusaha membuat hiburan untuk teman-teman di kelas, karena pelajaran Anko-sensei sangat membosankan, iya kan Sakura?" Jawab Kiba dengan wajah innocent.

"Itu benar. Kalau tidak ada kami, mungkin mereka akan tidur, atau bahkan mati bosan." Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Sementara Anko mukanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus karena menahan amarah.

"Seharusnya Anko-sensei berterima kasih pada mereka, berkat mereka tidak ada orang tua murid yang datang ke sekolah untuk menuntut sensei karena anaknya mati bosan di pelajaran sensei." Celetuk Neji sambil menahan senyum. Anko mendelik marah mendengar komentar iseng Neji.

"Cukup, Neji." Tegur Iruka.

"Hei Haruno, jangan karena kau keponakan Rin, kau bisa seenaknya di sekolah ini." Kata Anko dengan nada ketus.

"Jangan bawa-bawa tanteku sensei, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini." Jawab Sakura dengan nada tak kalah ketus. Sorot matanya mendadak berubah saat mendengar nama tantenya disebut-sebut. Mata emeraldnya terlihat lebih gelap sekarang.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Sakura, hentikan semua ini, Anko itu gurumu, sopanlah sedikit. Dan kau Anko, jangan terlalu membebaninya." Iruka melirik Sakura kemudian menatap Anko penuh arti.

"Oke, oke. Iruka, langsung saja berikan mereka hukuman." Pinta Anko tak sabar.

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga dihukum membersihkan gedung olahraga beserta toiletnya selama 1 minggu!"

"Aha, kebetulan sekali. Tempat itu memang ingin dirobohkan, jadi tidak dirawat lagi. Tapi sayangnya rencana penggusuran itu dibatalkan." Kata Anko tanpa diminta.

"A-apa sensei? Gedung itu kan kotor sekali! To-toiletnya seperti kandang tikus!" Seru Kiba panik.

"Bukan kandang tikus Kiba, tapi tempat pembuangan sampah." Ralat Sakura dengan wajah tegang. Kelihatannya dia tidak menyukai ini.

"Tidak ada protes, Kiba. Dan kau Neji, sebelum membantu mereka, kita akan membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kakashi." Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Kiba, Sakura, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas." Tambah Iruka.

Tidak lama setelah mereka keluar, Kakashi datang.

"Yo Iruka, Anko, Neji," sapa Kakashi.

"Oh, hei Kakashi. Duduklah dulu."" Jawab Iruka.

"Ada apa ini?"

Iruka langsung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tentang masalah yang baru dibuat Sakura dan Kiba, dan yang paling penting, ulah Neji. Keadaan bertambah buruk dengan keberadaan Anko yang notabene adalah korban. Wanita itu bahkan menuding Kakashi tidak becus mengurus muridnya. Beruntung Iruka segera menghentikan perdebatan kedua guru itu.

"Haah, Sakura dan Kiba memang hiperaktif. Tapi aku tak menyangka, sampai Neji juga... padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam," kata Kakashi bingung. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Neji, karena kau tidak menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik, terpaksa aku mengganti posisimu dengan orang lain."

"Baiklah sensei." Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji langsung meninggalkan ruang BP.

Dalam perjalanan ke kelas, Sakura hanya diam. Ia sedikit kepikiran dengan kejadian tadi. Karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan hening, Kiba pun buka suara, "Hei, kudengar kau sering menjahili anak baru itu ya?"

"Iya, tapi dia tidak menanggapi, membuatku kesal saja. Bahkan aku sampai dihukum Kakashi-sensei."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku? Apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai temanmu lagi?" Kata Kiba dengan nada sebal yang di buat-buat.

"Eh! Bukan seperti itu, kukira kau tidak tertarik. Tapi kalau kau mau bergabung belum terlambat kok."

"Baiklah, aku ikut, aku gerah melihat wajah sok cool-nya itu."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya membuat dia marah dan menunjukkan emosinya? Aku sudah dua kali mengerjainya, dan kau tahu? Hasilnya NOL BESAR!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hei, tenang dulu Saku, aku punya rencana bagus. Aku yakin dengan ini dia akan kehilangan wajah stoicnya itu!" Seringaian licik menghiasi wajah Kiba.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?" Seru Sakura antusias.

Kiba membisikkan rencananya kepada Sakura. Setelah itu, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan ide Kiba.

"Kau memang jenius Kiba, tidak salah aku memilihmu menjadi partnerku."

"Iya dong, Kiba gitu loh." Sahut Kiba sombong sembari menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Iya deh iya, kau memang hebat. Jadi kapan kita jalankan rencananya? Aku sudah tidak sabar." Sakura terkekeh sambil menjilat sudut bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Oke, lebih cepat lebih baik!"

~TBC~

RnR please….

Arigatou….


End file.
